Darla Dudley
History Darla Dudley: 2001 - 2010 Darla's mother was Carla Dudley, a beautiful young college basketball starlet who became pregnant during her junior year of college. That following summer, Carla became ill immediately after the delivery of a healthy baby girl. Carla's midwife could not contain the bleeding. Neither the midwife of Carla herself knew she had von Willebrand disease, a blood clotting disorder. By the time the midwife called an ambulance, little could be done for Carla who had lost too much blood. Carla's twin brother Carl was present to take custody of the baby. The last words Carl would hear his sister say were "Carl, you take care of my little darling, you got that? Give her everything she needs..." An hour later, Carl got the call that his sister died en route to the hospital. Carl was a large man with a large heart and took his sister's dying words seriously. He named the girl Darling as that was what her mother had called her, but Carl usually called her "Darla" for short (and since it rhymed with Carla). Growing up, Darla was a gifted athlete. She had her mother's speed, reflexes, and drive; unfortunately, she also had her mother's bleeding disorder. This made Carl extremely protective of her and he would go out of his way to make certain she was safe. As he could not afford daycare, Carl would have Darla accompany him while he cleaned the school he worked for as a janitor after-hours. Usually Darla was okay with this arrangement, but she was not a fan of rainy days since Carl wouldn't let her play outside. Mrs. Vasquez, the information technology teacher at the school, had allowed Darla to install some games on the computer in her own office for such occasions. On one such night in April of 2008, Darla was so engrossed in the games that she lost track of time, only stepping away from the computer when she realized she was hungry. By then it was well into the night and as Darla braved the dark halls of the school, in search of her uncle, she heard the crunch of broken glass under her feet. Soon after she found her uncle battered and bleeding near the school's chemistry lab, the victim of some kids who had broken in to steal lab equipment. Darla called 911 and stayed with her uncle in the hospital throughout the night. When Carl slipped into a coma, the police asked Darla if there was anyone they could call to care for her. Darla couldn't think of anyone else but Rosa Vasquez, who was more than happy to help. They knew it was a good fit when Darla squealed with glee, rather than screaming, the first time she stumbled on the tiger in the basement. When Darla's uncle had further complications which made the Department of Human Services question his ability to care for a child, the Vasquez family agreed to adopt Darla in and even let Carl move into the basement, becoming Tawny's roommate and drinking buddy. Darla's siblings took the affectionately calling Carl "Uncle Dudley" and the name stuck. Meanwhile, Darla had become the Vasquez's precious princess and their little rambunctious rabble-rouser with a heart of gold.Oracle Files: Darla Dudley (1/2) Miss Marvel: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * The name of his high school is a nod to Otto Binder - creator of Black Adam and other characters from Captain Marvel comics. * Darla's original codename was going to be Agent Marvel. * About Darla's codename: "Yes, we know that there's already a "Miss Marvel" in Marvel Comics. But there are also one (or several) Dr. Strange in both DC and Marvel, as well as both companies having a Bane, Scarecrow, Magneto, Enchantress, Carnage, Spider Man/Spider-Man, Spider Girl/Spider-Girl, Cheetah, Thor, Ares, Sabretooth, and many many others. It's not really that big of a deal." (Roy) * Her relationship with Carl Dudley is Earth-27 original. Links and References * Appearances of Darla Dudley * Character Gallery: Darla Dudley Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Marvel Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Fawcetter Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Vasquez Family Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 4"